el sueño de Tobi
by BIAN NARA
Summary: Tobi tuvo un sueño y como resultado todos los akatsuki quedaron noqueados y ..UN TOBI FUGAZ? PIDE UN DESEOO BUENO LEANLO QUE ESTA MUY BUENO Y SE MORIRÁN DE RISA gracias triniii sin vos no se podria haber hecho y dejen reviews


BUENOS** MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ACÁ LES DEJO OTRA HISTORIA PERO DE AKATSUKI LA MARAVILLOSA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LA CUAL TODOS QUEREMOS FORMAR PARTE**

**ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO MALAS PALABRAS POR PARTE DE TODOS**

Era una tranquila noche en la cueva akatsuki,los ninjas se encontraban aburridos en la sala cuando

-AHHHHHH!

-QUE PUTAS MIERDAS PASA?!-grito el jashinista-JODER POR JASHIN-SAMA NOS ME DEJAN HACER MIS SACRIFICIOS EN PAZ

-de dónde vino el grito?-pregunto Pein-yo no autorice ninguno

-VIENE DEL CUARTO DEL PUÑETERO TOBI HUM

-VAMOS,LO VOY A MATAR .PUTO TOBI! PEDAZO DE MIERDA POR JASHIN...-decía Hidan mientras se dirigía al cuarto del buen chico seguido por los demás ninjas rango S

PENSAMIENTO DE LOS AKATSUKIS

LO HARÉ ARTE NO DESAPROVECHARE ESTA OPORTUNIDAD HUM

MALDITO NIÑATO LO CONVERTIRÉ EN MARIONETA ODIO QUE ME HAGAN ESPERAR Y QUE COJONES LE DEBE ESTAR PASANDO?

ITACHI NO HABLA POR QUE ES ITACHI (el que leyó unas vacaciones estilo akatsuki primer cap malditos yogures danone sabe de que hablo y sino léanlo que es el mejor fic que leí y que me encanto)

QUE LE PASA A TOBI?**NOSE VAMOS A VER ESTÚPIDO,VAMOS**

YO NO PIENSO PAGAR EL MEDICO CON LO CARO QUE SALEN,MEJOR MATO A TOBI SI SE VUELVE LOCO

YO NO AUTORICE NINGUN GRITO,LA FURIA DE DIOS CAERA SOBRE ÉL,LO MANDARE AL RINCÓN

...NO ME INTERESA QUISIERA TENER LA CUEVA PARA MI SOLA Y COMPRARME ZAPATOS...

QUE LE PASARA A LA PALETA PARLANTE?M? ESO LE PSSA PIR COMER PECES UAJAJA OJALA MIS AMIGOS SE LO ESTÉN COMIENDO

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA NADIE SI QUIERE SABER CONSULTE EL DICCIONARIO DEL IDIOMA HIDANTIES

FIN PENSAMIENTO AKATSUKI

Cuando llegaron escucharon los gritos y ruidos que provenían de la habitación pero cuando iban s entrar...

-Esta cerrado hum

-PUTO TOBI DÉJAME ENTRAR ! MALDITO ATEO DE MIERDA-GRITABA EL JASHINISTA

-TOBI SINO ME ABRES TE HARÉ ARTE! HUM

-YO SOY EL LIDER YO ORDENÓ.TOBI ÁBRENOS

-PUTO ATEO AHORA VERAS POR JASHIN -dijo Hidan y agarró su guadaña-KYSKYAKYAKYA-grito pero cuando iba a romper la puerta Kskuzu se interpuso deteniéndolo

-ESTAS LOCOOOOO! SABES CUANTOOO CUESTA UNA PUERTAAA HOY EN DIAAAAAAAS -le grito a su compañero de equipo -hay que ser masutiles

-MALDITO VIEJO TACAÑO...

-PAREN !.Itachi una manera mas sutil soy tu líder asi que hazlo

Hai-respondió cerrando un ojo y quedándose quieto

PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS AKATSUKI

PENSAMIENTOS DE SASORI,DEIADARA Y KAKUZU

Que cojones hace?

PENSAMIENTOS DE EL LÍDER,KONAN Y KISAME

No hará esa técnica...

PENSAMIENTOS DE HIDAN

Contenido no apto para todo publico

PENSAMIENTOS DE ZETSU

Comamos gente? **Si, ****C****omamolos a todos.**No, no podemos el líder nos mandara al rincón.**Culpemos a Itachi. **Igual nos matara.**Vamos a buscar cadáveres.**Bueno así si,vamos-pensó y desapareció**  
**

FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS

-Amatera...-dijo alfin Itachi pero justo cuando iba a llevar a cabo su técnica Kakuzu se apareció en frente de la puerta con traje de bombero ,una manguera y una sirena que sabe Jashin de donde saco

-NOOOOO! QUE ESTÁN LOCOS!? QUE PARTE DE SUTIL,NO ENTENDIERON?! SABEN CUANTO CUESTA UNA PUERTA?!-gritaba como loco el avaro que se había percatado de la técnica justo a tiempo

-Y entonces que quieres que hagamos?-pregunto Kisame que ya se estaba artando-basta y si la tiro abajo con samehada y listo?

-NOOOOOO-grito el avaro

-Y si la hago explotar? hum?

-NOOOOOO!

-BASTA ! ME CANSE YO SOY EL LIDER Y YOOO DECIDO QUE HACER-dijo para luego-SHIRA TENSEI!

-NOOOOO-grito Kakuzu que había salido volando junto con la puerta del cuarto de Tobi

-Bien entremos -ordeno el lider pero justo cuando iba a entrar...

-Córranse mierda-dijo Hidan empujo al lider y entro a la habitación

* * *

(LA HABITACIÓN DE TOBI TIENE UNA CAMA DEL LADO IZQUIERDO CERCA DE LA A LA PARED DERECHA HAY UN UNA ALFOMBRA EN EL PISO IDÉNTICA A SU UNA PUERTA CERCA DE LA CAMA QUE ES LA DEL BAÑO Y ARRIBA DE DONDE DESCANSA TOBI HAY UN PÓSTER DE DEIDARA EN ...)

* * *

-QUE PUTAS MIERDAS TE PASA?!.MALDITO TOBIII,tobi,tobi,TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaba el jashinista como loco mientras sacudía brutalmente al buen chico pero justo en el ultimo grito Tobi le pego un golpe en la geta que le bolo la cabeza

-ajjajaja -se reían el buen chico y Kakuzu,que habia presenciado la escena y la grabo para venderla por mucho dinero en el mercado negro

-DEJA DE REÍRTE MALDITO TACAÑO,JODER!-VEN Y AYUDAMEEE!-gritaba Hidan tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza por un lado y el cuerpo por otro

-JAJAJAJJA-se seguía riendo

-JODER KAKUZUUU! AYÚDAME ,MALDITA BOLSA DE POLVO !-seguía gritando el inmortal que se le estaba acortando la poca paciencia que poseía

-Ya voy estúpido jashinista -dijo Kakuzu acercándose a él

El tacaño se acerco a Tobi dispuesto a darle una buena paliza y parar con toda esa baboseada,pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kakuzu se encontraba en el piso hecho un pretsel gigante

-ajajja eso te pasa por tacaño GALLETA AÑEJA-se burlaba el jashinista

-Cállate jashinista de a resarle a tu cashin o estúpido dios ficticio tuyo

-MALDITOOOO! COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A JASHIN -SAMA ?! EL TE CASTIGARA! MALDITO SACO VIEJOO!ATEO DE MIERDAA!...

-BASTAAA! SE CALLAN!-grito el líder desde la puerta del cuarto de Tobi-Deidara entra y hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades-le ordeno y agrego-Sasori ayudalo

EN LOS PENSAMIENTO DE PEIN

AJJAJAJA CIMBELES ! MADARA LOS HARÁ MIERDA!eso es para que aprendas maldita rubia oxigenada a no explotar mi cuarto o tu maldita marioneta a hacer marionetas con mi querido osito BUBUUUU! POBRE DE MI OSITOO!-pensaba Pein y de repente le invadió un aura depresiva

FIN PENSAMIENTOS DEL LIDER

-Hai hum-le respondió Deidara y entro al cuarto para poder vengarse del Loly Pop con patas

-Por que tengo que ayudar al niñato?-pregunto indiferente Sasori

-Yo soy el lider así que has lo que te digo¿entendiste? ¿o te lo explico con manzanas?-respondió hastiado el que se creía dios

-Hmp-le respondió el pelirrojo y entro a la habitacion

* * *

-Bien Tobi prepárate para ser arte hum-le dijo Deidara mientras que se acercaba a el

-Tu no sabes lo que es arte -le dijo Sasori ,dentro de Hiruko,siguiendo al rubio

-Si se Danna hum-le respondió mientras buscaba arsilla

-QUE NOOO !-le reclamo mientras invocaba marionetas

-QUE SII!hum-le rebatió el rubio girándose hacia su Danna

-QUE NO MIERDA! EL ARTE ES ETER...-y no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando una gran patada voladora de Tobi le pegaba a los dos artistas y los mandaban a volar,haciendo que se chocaran contra el ropero

-ajajaj se murió el dúo dinámico jajaja .La rubia sin tetas o Alicia y Pinocho- se burlaba Hidan

-CÁLLATE MALDITO JASHINISTAAA! -le gritaron ambos artistas -HUMMMMM-termino de agregar Deidara

-AHJ-se quejaba Pein desde el marco de la puerta-para que cojones los mande? debí mandar profesionales-se lamentaba-Itachi,Kisame ya que no tengo de ese tipo de subordinados encárguense -les ordeno con el rinnegan encendido

-Hai-se limito a responder Itachi

-Pero lider y si nos mata? ITACHI SÁLVAME FIEL AMIGOO-dramatizaba el tiburón escondido detrás de su amigo

-Que ridiculez-comento el Uchiha-vamos Kisame deja de dramatizar

-Itachi no ordenes,YO soy el LÍDER,Kisame vete y deja de ser dramático-ordeno

-Hai pero si muero sera tu culpa ...-sollozaba el espadachín

-Que ridículo-comento Itachi y entro al cuarto

-ESPERA ITACHIII! NO ME DEJES!-grito el pez evolucionado y se fue detrás del Uchiha

-Me parece que necesito subordinados mas normales-se lamentaba el líder ,con 3 venitas en la frente,desde la puerta del cuarto acompañado por Konan

-Pein querido no tenemos plata para pagar nuevo subordinados. Kakuzu es un avaro que no nos da platita y por eso comemos carne y verdura en lata de mala calidad. Ensima Itachi cocina mal,ya no ve nada y no me puedo comprar ropa ni maquillage ... y LA REPUTISIMA MADRE DE LA RECALACADA %%$"""·$$··&%$ DE KAKUZU MALDITO TACAÑOOOO DE MIERDA-grito Konan a lo que todos se quedaron en shock y siguieron en lo que estaban

-ASI QUE ATEO? KAKUZU TE IRAS AL RINCON POR NO CREER EN MI DESPUÉS DE QUE ITACHI Y KISAME VENZAN A ...-y el lider no pudo terminar porque los dos mejores shinobis habían salido volando y caído sobre la pareja hetero de la organización-ESTÚPIDOS LOS VENCIERON! ESTO LO DEBI HACER YO DESDE EL PRINCIOPIO ! SI UNO QUIERE QUE LE SALGA BIEN ALGO LO TIENE QUE HACER UNOO!-decia Pein mientras se sacaba a Kisame de encima y ayudaba a Konan a levantarse-Pero antes Kakuzu Itachi los dos después al rincón!

-QUEE? POR QUE?-preguntaba la comadreja

-Porque caíste encima de Konan y todo esto es tu culpa

-QUE? PERO SI KISAME CALLO ARRIBA SUYO... ESTO ES RIDÍCULO

-KISAME LOS ACOMPAÑARAS YA DIJE!

-NOOO! ITACHI MAL AMIGOO! YA NO ME HABLES -se lamentaba el pez

-Que ridiculez- decía Itachi tomandoselo con calma

-BIEN AHORA YO ME HARÉ CARGO-dijo Pein y entro a la habitacion

PERO ANTES EN LA PELEA DE ITACHI ,KISAME Y TOBI

FLASH BACK

Kisame e Itachi entraron a la habitación de Tobi

-ITACHI YO LO ATACARE!-grito el tiburon, desenfundando su espada y llendo contra el LOLY POP

-Maldito Uchiha crees que me ganaras?-murmuro Tobi e hizo el Kamui haciendo que Kisame lo atravesara y callera al suelo

"Maldito Madara esta soñando la pelea que tuvimos por el tazón de dango. Seguro ahora dirá TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y QUIERE DANGO-pensaba Itachi

-Tobi es un buen chico y quiere dango

"Seguro que dira patada voladora y despues... o noo tengo que ridiculez-pensó el Uchiha

-Patada voladora-dijo Tobi pero justo cuando le iba a pegar a Itachi Kisame le pego con su Samehada y lo mando a volar

-No dejare que le toques un pelo a mi amigo,porque (pone pose cool y se escucha música de super heroe) el tiene que pellear con AAAaaaAAASSKEEEE

-Que ridiculez-comento el Uchiha que se encontraba detrás de Kisame

-Malditos ahora veras! -grito Tobi-devuélveme el dango!TOBI ES UN MAL CHICO!-dijo para luego hacer un sello y..-Katon no jutsu-una gran bola de fuego hace que los dos amigos salgan volando contra el Lider y Konan, todos chamuscados

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ahora me haré cargo yo-decía el Lider entrando al cuarto-TOBI YO NO AUTORICE NINGUNA RINCÓN!-grito con el rinnengan encendido

-Tobi quiere ese dando Itachi! -grito el buen chico y le pego una patada a Pein que lo mando a volar

-ITACHI TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-grito cayendo el Lider cerca de los vencidos

-PUTO LÍDER VA PERDIENDO AL IGUAL QUE EL PUTO ATEO TACAÑO RE KAKUZU,LA RUBIA SIN TETAS O ALICIA,PINOCHO,EL PEZ SUBEVOLUCIONADO Y LA COMADREJA-grito Hidan-AH Y YO EL MAS SEXI DE TODOS .LA CULPA LA TIENE EL PUTENERO DE KAKUZU E ITACHI JODER!

-CÁLLATE HIDAN!-gritaron todos

-HUUUMMM!-completo Deidara y le metio un calsetin en la boca

-HABER SI CON ESO TE CALLAS,HUUMM!

- ##$%^&&&*&^$# -se quejaba el inmortal

-YA BASTA!-se quejo el líder-USTEDES ARTISTAS LEVANTENSE MIERDAS QUE NO LES PASO ,KISAME USTEDES CORRAN A LOS INMORTALES O COMO MIERDA QUIERAN NO ME INTERESA-ordeno

HAI-respondieron todos e hicieron lo que les pidieron

El líder seguido por Deidara y Sasori se pusieron cerca de Tobi

-Shira Ten...-el líder iba a ejecutar su técnica cuando...

-NOOOOO HUMMM VAMOS A MORIIIIRR HUUUMMM!

-Coinsido con el niñato

-Callense yo soy el lider no me interesa si mueren,ustedes estan aqui para por si algo sale mal...-y justo en ese momento los 3 salieron volando por una gran vola de fuego hecha por Tobi que dejo a todos tirados en el piso ,chamuscados y medio inconcientes

-SIIIIIIII!AHORA LA GUARIDA ES MIAAAAAS!-grito Konan con voz chillona y salio corriendo haciendo que Tobi se despierte y que a todos se les caiga una gotita estilo anime

-Que hacen todos en el cuarto de Tobi?-decía el buen chico hacercandose a su sempai-Deidara -sempai que hace tirado en el cuarto de Tobi?Sabe Deidara-sempai Tobi soñó que peleaba con Itachi por un tarro d sus dangos ,pero Itachi-san le gano a Tobi-decía el buen chico saltando arriba del sexi-Uchiha-quiere que le cuente el sueño que tuvo Tobi ,sempai?-le decía jalandolo

-TOBI...-dijo con voz de ultratumba

-Que sempai?

-KATSU!

-WIII SUPER TOBIII!-decía el buen chico saliendo volando por la ventana al patio oscuro ,pues ya era de noche-ADIOS ZETSU-SAN!

-Mira un Tobi fugaz pide un deseo -le decia la parte blanca a la negra mientras ambos comian una mano

-Oh deseo tener mas cadáveres,matar a todos estos imbéciles y comerlos -le respondió su parte negra

-Hai-se respondió y siguio comiendo

MIENTRAS CON TOBI

AYYY MI CULITOOO!-se quejaba Tobi que habia caido en...

-NOOOOO!MARGARITAAAAA!-se lamentaba Zetsu-SAL DE AHI TOBI TE VOY A COMER!

-AHHHH! POR QUE TODOS SE ENOJAN CON TOBI? SI LA CULPA LA TIENE ITACHI! TOBIII ES UN BUEN CHICO!

FIN

BUENO ACA LES DEJO UN ONE-SHOT EN RECOMPENSACION POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO Y PARA LOS DE AKATSUKI RULES ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME AGREGUEN EN EL FORO O QUE ME EXPLIQUEN PORQUE NOSE ADIOS UN BESO Y TENGO UNA IDEA BUENÍSIMA PARA EL FORO ASI QURE ME ENCANTARIA QUE LA TOMEN EN CUENTA BYEBYE ESPERO QUE SE COMUNIQUEN CONMIGO


End file.
